gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Virgo Classic
|variants = Virgo Classic Custom |related = Buccaneer Emperor Manana Esperanto Remington |makeyear = 1970’s |swankness = 1/5 (GTA IV) 4/5 (GTA Online) |dashtype = Dukes (needles) Dominator (dial texture) |inttxd = Virgo (GTA IV) Faction (GTA Online) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Muscle |flags = }} |modelname = virgo (GTA IV) virgo3 (GTA Online) |handlingname = VIRGO (GTA IV) VIRGO3 (GTA Online) |textlabelname = VIRGO (GTA IV) VIRGO3 (GTA Online) |roadspawn = Yes (GTA IV) No (GTA Online) |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 100 (GTA IV) 30 (GTA Online) |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = }} |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |gensucced = Virgo}} The Dundreary Virgo Classic (formerly named "Virgo") is a two-door car featured in the HD Universe. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Virgo in Grand Theft Auto IV is arguably equally based on the and . The tail lights are similar to those on the . The rear is also quite similar to the Remington from Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Also, it is one of the vehicles to have red rear indicators, along with the Vapid Taxi, Police Cruiser, NOOSE Cruiser and Voodoo. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle returns to Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Lowriders: Custom Classics update, dubbed as the 'Virgo Classic'. It mostly remains unchanged from its GTA IV rendition, featuring only slight cosmetic differences like a silver bottom skirt and a different tail lights design. The stock version does not contain any sort of body upgrades in Los Santos Customs, however, there are a wide variety of modification options available at Benny's Original Motor Works if the player decides to upgrade it into a lowrider. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' Powering the rear wheels of the Virgo is what is modeled as a single camshaft V8, coupled with a 5-speed gearbox. The engine feels rather restricted in terms of power, resulting in rather torpid acceleration mid-range. This shortage of brute force does not seem to have limited the top speed to such a degree. One thing this car can do exceptionally well is corner. Despite being a large, ungainly classic American car, when pushed to the limit it is perfectly capable of attacking corners vigorously with just the mere suggestion of oversteer, being an ideal weapon of choice in classic car races. It also glides around bends with such docility when driving in a relaxed fashion, though even at low speeds body roll can be pronounced. Old drums behind the wheels make for rather poor braking. GTA IV Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Virgo Classic's performance had shown improvements from its GTA IV counterpart, being able to take corners easily and when it starts to lose traction, it can be corrected. Overall top speed and acceleration is fair, though its heavy body can easily withstand head-on collisions against traffic several times. GTA Online Overview V8 (In-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = VirgoClassic-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' :B Only available at Benny's Original Motor Works. Image Gallery Virgo-GTAIV-FrontQuarter.png|'Virgo Classic' in GTA IV. (rear quarter view) VirgoClassic-GTAO-BennysOriginalMotorWorks.png|The Virgo Classic on Benny's Original Motor Works. VirgoClassic-GTAO-RSC.jpg|The Virgo Classic on the Rockstar Games Social Club. VirgoClassic-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Virgo Classic on the updated Rockstar Games Social Club. VirgoClassic-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Virgo Classic in a Cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Variants Special Variants Little Jacob's Virgo *In GTA IV, Little Jacob drives a uniquely colored maroon-and-black Virgo which he uses to sell and transport firearms from the trunk. It is available to the player in the beginning of "Concrete Jungle". Niko is able to take it to his safehouse and complete the mission in another car. The player can also obtain the Virgo after escaping the cops in "Russian Revolution". The player can drive it to his safehouse and complete the mission in another vehicle. It is possible to find Little Jacob's Virgo at a an unnamed church in Suffolk in the mission "Mr and Mrs Bellic". It is unobtainable while wearing a suit and tie, because once the player gets close to the car, it triggers a cutscene. The player can take it while wearing casual clothes however, because the cut-scene only occurs once Niko is dressed appropriately. Virgo-GTA4-LittleJacob-front.jpg|Little Jacob's Virgo. Locations Grand Theft Auto IV * Spawns around Northwood, North Holland and East Holland, Algonquin. * Spawns around Beechwood City/Schottler, Broker * Spawns around Acter, Alderney. * Spawns around Alderney City, Alderney. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Benny's Original Motor Works for $165,000 (enhanced version only). Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *The car may be sold at Stevie's S&M Auto Sales for a maximum of $1,800 (in perfect condition) after completion of Stevie's Car Thefts. Trivia General *The Virgo plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA IV:'' Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio. **''Episodes of Liberty City:'' RamJam FM. **''GTA V:'' Blue Ark or Rebel Radio. *The car was originally named "Virgo" in Grand Theft Auto IV, however, when a totally different muscle car was introduced to Grand Theft Auto V, also named "Virgo", confusion was brought up to why the car underwent a massive transformation. Later in the enhanced version of GTA Online, the GTA IV "Virgo" returned, renamed the "Virgo Classic", which reveals the name of the car's historical appearances, while the name "Virgo" now refers to the transformed muscle car from 3D Universe and GTA V. *The Virgo's name derives from the name of the sixth astrological sign of the Zodiac. It is also the Latin name for the . ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite the original GTA IV Virgo returning to GTA Online being dubbed "Classic", the models it derives inspiration from are actually newer than the Virgo originally added to GTA V in the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 1 update. *The badge texture file shows what appears to be the arrow-shaped detail that is found on the tail lights of the original GTA IV model. However, it is unused. The same applies to its custom variant. Navigation }}pl:Virgo Classic Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Classic Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dundreary Category:Front wheel drive vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Lowriders Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Lowriders: Custom Classics Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online